The Time Lady
by Mockingjay2001
Summary: Elizabeth 'Eliza' Harkness is the Doctor's Daughter's Daughter is stuck watching one of her grandfather's companions as a school teacher. The Avengers Initiative is her way out of her boring, ordinary life. She wants to be an Avenger, but doesn't want to fall for one of her teammates. T for minor swearing. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Doctor Who or Avengers, only Eliza (Miss Harkness) and Tori, **

Chapter 1

I really hated my job. Substitute teaching isn't my thing, but it was the only job where I could keep an eye on Clara for the Doctor. I went from working in a high tech lab to a primary school teacher in a month, and the boredom was killing me.

"Remember to study for the physics test tomor-" I announced, but everyone was already out the door. I don't even know why I even bother. I brushed my curly red hair out of my face and grabbed my bag and turned to leave... and found myself face to face with Nick Fury, the Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. He really did look like a pirate with his eye patch-I thought Tori was just joking.

"Miss Harkness-" he began, but I cut him off.

"No, I don't want to be in your bloody project, go away," I snapped irritably, my accent thickening. I pushed past him and walked out of the classroom.

"I thought you were from London," Fury said, following me as I walked through the corridor, the only sound being the click of my high heels on the tile floor.

"I'm from Cardiff-get your facts right,". I didn't look back when I reached the front doors.

"I'd like to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative," he told me as we walked out of the school and into the parking lot.

"I'd like a different job, but that's not happening," I muttered as I dug my car keys out of my purse.

"The Avengers Initiative is to defend Earth from-".

"If you're here about the Chitauri attack, I already knew about it" I informed him dully, much to his surprise. "Almost everyone that's not government knows about that attack. You are absolutely horrid at doing research-you thought no one else but humans were in the whole universe and you thought I was from London, of all places!_"_.

"Do you want to help your planet?" Fury asked.

"I'd be better for this generation to get wiped out-they're ruining the planet anyways-50 more years with them and we won't _have_ a planet to save," I scoffed. "Look, I appriecaite the effort to track me down, but get my sister or Jaz or Astrid to do it. I'm just a shape-shifting Time Lady. I'm nothing special,". I retrieved my cars keys and unlocked my TARDIS blue Mini Cooper. I was reaching for the door handle when Fury said "You can have a job at SHIELD". I whipped around to face him.

"Continue".

"If you help us with the attack and tracking down the rest of the Avengers, I can guarantee a place at SHIELD," he promised.

"Really?" I asked, sounding like one of my students.

"Really, now are you coming or not?". I looked up to see the SHIELD helicarrier above the school. Well, it was now or never. Sorry Grandfather, Clara will have to look after herself.

"I'm in".

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me and I'll fix it. Reviews are appreciated.**

**-MJ2001**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Doctor Who or Avengers. I do own Eliza and Astrid. Happy New Year :)**

Chapter 2

"So, what am I doing again?" I asked after we were on the helicarrier. SHIELD really knows how to use space effectively.

"You are going to retrieve Dr. Bruce Banner with Agent Romanov," he replied.

"Wait a sec, you wouldn't mean..." I trailed off when I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned to see the red headed assassin with a smile on her face.

"Hello Miss Harkness," Natasha said with a grin.

"Hello 'Tasha, so where are we going?" I questioned as we headed off to the jets.

"Calcutta, he's working as a doctor for the locals" she answered as we got into the jet.

"Isn't that it India?" I asked.

"Yep". She didn't say anything else. "Make yourself comfy Betty-" oh bloody hell, I _hate_ when she calls me that and she knows it, "-we're going to be here for a while," 'Tasha informed me. I nodded and leaned against the window, eventually drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I woke to the jet landing in a grassy field that looked pretty far off from the rest of the city. We both got out of the jet and I noticed a house a few meters away that was the outskirts of the city. It was clearly abandoned-it would make an excellent rendezvous point.

"We can meet up at that building over there, I'll have him when we rendezvous at the house over there," I told her, pointing to the house. She nodded, then frowned.

"How are you going to get him to go there?" 'Tasha asked, confused. I looked around and spotted a girl. She looked about five or six. I closed my eyes and thought about her. Her height, her clothes, etc. and I felt a ripple run across my skin. When I opened my eyes and looked down, I was a lot closer to the ground and wore a dirty dress that the girl was wearing. The girl's thoughts were already bouncing around in my head and I shut them out-a con of being a telepathic species, you can hear other people's thoughts and it's harder to concentrate on your own. "Wow, that was impressive, but how's that going to help us?".

"Simple, he's a doctor-so I tell him that someone in the girl's family is sick and I lead him here," I answered in a high pitched voice.

"Okay, if you're not back in three hours, I'll come looking for you". I nodded in agreement and set off to find Bruce Banner.

* * *

I finally tracked the doctor (that is so weird when I'm not talking about _the_ _Doctor_) helping a family in a house in the center of the city. I ran up the stairs, clcutching some money that I had pick pocketed off some well off bloke who wouldn't miss it.

"What are you doing here?" the woman asked as I came up the stairs. I saw what I presumed what was Bruce Banner. He had tan skin, but you could tell he was American, and curly brown hair. He was packing up his supplies as the woman told me to go away, that there was sickness there. I let the girl's thoughts take over about her father-apparently her father really was sick and I let her describe his symptoms. Banner turned to me and asked if my 'father' was like the children that were sick and coughing.

"Please," I said in English, putting on my most innocent face and holding out the money I stole. Too easy. After he agreed, I led him to the rendezvous point. We were almost there when he stopped us. I froze up, scared that my cover was blown. But no, it was just government trucks. We quickly went into the building. I kept running when we came in and slipped through a small space between two torn sheets where Banner couldn't follow me. That was 'Tasha's cue to take over. My act was over, but now I had to wait for Natasha to get Banner to come with us. But I knew that 'Tasha could convince him-she was a SHIELD agent after all.

"_Stop lying to me!_" I heard him shout. Guess 'Tasha's plan wasn't working. I jumped out of my hiding spot, a revolver in hand, and held the gun to Dr. Banner's head. Unlike my sister, I'm not overly fond of firearms but I do have a bit of training. Natasha had drawn her weapon too. Both of us were willing to shoot at any given time, even though I didn't know why she was so scared of some doctor that specializes in gamma radiation. "I'm sorry, that was mean," he apologized. "I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way where you don't use that-" he gestured to 'Tasha's pistol "-and the other guy doesn't make a mess". Who was the other guy?

"Stand down Harkness" Natasha commanded shakily. I lowered the gun, but didn't put it away. I didn't know why 'Tasha was so scared, but if it could scare her, it must be pretty dangerous.

* * *

Bruce's POV

I turned around to see another woman, Harkness, standing behind me, lowering her revolver. She had bright red hair, almost like it was dyed, but she didn't have any roots. She met my eyes, my brown eyes meeting her electric green. Her arms were shaking and I could tell she wasn't accustomed to firearms-that meant she wasn't an agent. If she wasn't with SHIELD, then who was she?

I turned back to Natasha. "Just you and me?" I asked.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked.

"I'd advise going, she _will_ drag you back to the helicarrier if you say no," the mystery woman whispered in my ear.

"Fine, but only if Fury only wants me to find the cube," I replied, taking the other woman's advise.

"Betty, stay here while I start the jet," Natasha told Harkness and went to start the jet I guess. Betty's eye twitched when Natasha called her that. That name reminded me of Betty Ross-I wondered what she was doing now...

"So, Betty Harkness?" I asked her, trying to get Betty out of my head.

"Don't call me Betty unless you really _want_ to be thrown into a supernova," Betty snapped. "It's Elizabeth or Eliza, not Liz or Betty or any other nicknames, got it?". Eliza glared at me, then burst out laughing. "Rassilon, I can't do this".

"Do what?".

"The whole secret agent-spy seriousness thing, I'm horrible at it," she admitted as Natasha came back.

"Jet's ready," she told us and walked out. Eliza and I followed her to the standard SHIELD jet.

"You have any idea why we need this Tesseract?" I questioned as we got in the jet. Eliza turned to me, and said with a smile

"No freaking clue".

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me and I'll fix it.**

**-MJ2001**


	3. Discontinued

**Hey peoples! I've been thinking and I've decided to discontinue this story. I can't figure out an ending and no one's really been reading this, so I'm discontinuing this. I will write a fic about Liz though, she's one of my best and favorite OCs. Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and follows, be on the lookout for the next story with Liz, 'SHIELD and NEST'. **

**-MJ2001**


End file.
